What do you mean the Fellowship just left?
by Seana SerpentOwl
Summary: This is stupid! Don't read it! Four of my crazy friends and I wrote this. We get droped into M-E, but theres a few twists! Such as my little sister! STAY AWAY!
1. It has begun

Disclaimer: I own me! Katie owns herself, John owns himself, Robert owns himself, and Tasha owns herself. Mavis owns herself too. Lord of the Rings belongs to the late, great Professor Tolkien. Quest for Camelot belongs to DreamWorks.   
  
A/N: I had the gang (or the 4 who did not leave for the summer) over for movies, popcorn, and such last night, and in the middle of Quest for Camelot, John just says "Wouldn't it be funny if we went Middle Earth?" and Robert said "Yeah! Seea would ask them hard questions about the date system, and Katie would blow them all up!" So, we decided to send ourselves on a little road trip! This is our first collaboration. Be nice.   
  
Kudos to John for the idea, Robert for helping me with posting, Tasha for beta reading, and Katie for writing it all down! Mavis does not get any kudos because she would throw them at me.  
  
What do you mean the Fellowship just Left?  
By the Crazys  
  
"I stand alone!" sang the funny man on the television. (Garret, From Quest for Camelot) Katie sighed dreamily. "He's so cute!"  
  
"Oi" said Robert and John. Five of the eight Crazys (Our little group name) were hanging out at Seana's house. They were in the middle of Quest for Camelot, and it was close to 10:00.   
  
"Hey, Seea!" Tasha said slowly, looking under the couch, "What is this?" The others crowded around what Tasha was looking at. It was a swirling, colorful, portal type thingy.   
  
"Since when did your parents let you keep one of those things in your house?" John asked.   
  
"I didn't know this was here!" Seana protested.  
"Well, were does it lead?" Katie asked.   
  
"I'll look." Robert said. He stuck his head through. "Um, Seea. You may wanna come look at this." He said after pulling his head out. Seana looked in.   
"Oh my God!"  
  
"It's the council of Elrond!"   
  
"What" said the other four.   
  
"Let me in there! I'm going to blow them all up." Katie yelled.   
  
"Wait!" Tasha yelled. Everyone looked at her.  
"If we are going in there, we might want to bring a few things."  
  
"Like what?" John asked.   
  
"Like, a map." Tasha said.   
  
"Good point." Seana said.   
  
"Well, if were going to Middle Earth, Seea ought to have everything we need!" Katie said.   
"Vamanos muchachos! Ah la cocinar!" Robert yelled.   
Tasha, who had been taking Spanish for three years, gave him a skeptical look.   
"Why, may I ask, are we going to the kitchen? Wouldn't it be more likely that we wound find the stuff in Seea's room?"   
"Another good point."   
  
(A/N That's the first chapter. I know it's not long, but we ran out of paper, cause we kept scribbling out stuff, and re-writing. I'm going to Tasha's tonight at about 7:00, so chapter two should be up rather soon. But only if we get nice reviews. Flames will be used to burn any Ring wraiths who start to bother us.) 


	2. Packing, Fighting, and Fryign Pans, Oh M...

Disclaimer: Mainly the one from the first chapter. Other disclaimers at the end.   
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up. We were going to meet to write more but ROBERT ::glare:: decided "heck, I'm going to go to camp" so he was GONE. But we are back now! Flee, foolish mortals! Mwahahahaha::couchcough::hahahaha!   
Added notes: This is a book fic, besides the fact the Fellowship leaves quite soon after the council. I mean, do you really want to wait till Christmas for them to get their rears in gear? I don't think so!  
  
What do you mean the Fellowship just Left?  
By The Crazys  
  
"When we last saw our heroes" said the narrator-with-no-name "the were on there way to Seana's room, to gather things for there Middle Earth trip."  
"Hey!" Katie said "Shut up, and get out of here, we don't need you jabbering about what were doing!"  
"That's not nice," said the narrator-with-no-name.  
"Katie" John snapped, "Quit fighting with the narrator, and help us with this stuff!"  
"Fine, but he started it" Katie said, and followed John over to were the others were standing, making a list. Tasha was saying-  
"Ok, so far we got map, the actual book, notebooks and pencils-"   
"Whoa" Katie said, cutting her off. "Why do we need notebooks?"  
"So that we can write everything down, and when we get back turn, we can turn it into a killer story to put on fanfiction.net!" Robert said.  
"If we get back" Seana sighed. Everyone else looked at her. "Well, what if were stuck in there through The Two Towers, and Return of the King?"   
"Better add them to the supply list, then!" John said jovially.  
Tasha did.  
"Food." Katie said. Seana ran down stairs and got some bags of Doritos from the pantry.  
"I think were set then. We may be able to get the rest in Rivendell, after we speak with the Fellowship." Tasha said. "Lets gather it all up, and get back to that portal."  
To make a long story short...  
They Did. *  
They did not, however, notice a small figure watching there ever move.  
"Ok, is everybody ready?" Seana asked.  
"Yep!" And through the colorful swirling portal thingy they went.  
(A/N The * means we don't own it. We got that out of Captain Underpants."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Rivendell  
The five Crazys spilled onto the floor, in one big pile.   
"Is everyone ok?" came Robert's voice.  
"I think so." "Yes" "Pretty sure" "If you'd kindly stop squashing me!"  
The last one was Tasha's. They all rolled off the pile and stood up, adjusting their rucksacks. Then, they all got a good look around. The room was strangely empty.   
"Something's wrong." John said, "I gotta fifth sense about these things."  
"Sixth sense, John." Katie said.  
"No, no, no, that's smell. You gotta be really lucky to get that."@  
"So." Katie said, quite exasperated by now. "What do you propose we do?"#  
"I think it might be a good idea to find Elrond, and then ask where the Fellowsh-" Seana began, but she was cut off, by a tiny voice crying, "Seesee!"   
The five of them turned looks of horror coming to their faces as they saw who stood before them.   
  
@= We got it from "Boy Meets World"  
#=We got it from Shrek  
  
A/N Mwhahahahaha! Cliffhanger! A really pathetic cliffhanger, we're sure. After all, it was John's idea-OW! ::Gets hit on the head with the frying pan John is holding::   
Seana-Quit trying to be Sam, John.  
Katie-Yeah, let us finish the authors note, then you can kill Seea.  
Seana-Hey!  
Tasha-As we were saying, it's a cliffhanger, review, and the next chapter should be up.  
Robert-We are trying to get it up by Monday, cause Seea has a trip to VA, and we want the chapter up by then. Till then-  
All: Squirrels are evil. Beware of flying rodents. 


End file.
